


Patience

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [41]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Getting back on your feet after an accident was more difficult than you had wanted to admit.





	Patience

Getting back on your feet after an accident was a lot more difficult than you had wanted to admit.

Especially since you had to sit out for the rest of your competitive season in order to heal completely and then you had to spend time with physical training, when you could've been doing more. 

The amount support you had gotten from family, friends, and fans were definitely helpful during this time. 

Once you had finally dealt with most of the more difficult health issues (the cast you had to wear often felt like it was just too much), you could now worry about getting yourself back to top condition, wanting to get back to work as soon as possible. 

However, the physical therapy aspect was challenging. You were impatient and wanted to get back out there as soon as possible, but your leg injury was pretty serious, and so you needed more time. 

Your boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky, was helpful, often helping you with the exercises your physical therapist had said you needed to do. 

It was still difficult to do a lot of what you used to, and your mood wasn’t improving. It was very late and you were still awake, you were going to make this work dammit. Yuri was sleeping in your shared bedroom, resting up from the long practices he’d had this week. 

With a hand on the wall, you took a shaky step, but when you put pressure on your foot you winced, then you took a deep breath and took another step. 

“_____?” 

His voice caused you to freeze up, and you cursed under your breath.

“You should be sleeping,” You murmured loud enough for him to hear.

The blond crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, “I can say the same for you, you shouldn’t be on your leg too much, Doctor’s orders.”

You frowned, “If I want to get back into my old routine, I have to walk around and stuff, Yura, you know that. I can’t just lay around doing nothing.”

“But you can’t push yourself to the point where your leg gives out, why do you want to push yourself so hard?” Yuri asked you, his tone a lot gentler than his usual loud and snarky one he had around everyone else. His concerned gaze was focused on your trembling leg. 

“Because if I don’t, I won’t even have a career left and without it, I will have  _nothing_!” You snapped.

Surprised at your outburst, Yuri’s eyes widened, however, he remained silent.

Then just like that, the metaphorical dam that holding your feelings in, letting them bubble up and fester within you, burst. 

Everything from how useless you felt that you couldn’t even walk from your bed to the living room without having help, to watching as your team and teammates improve and your doubts that you probably weren’t even needed anymore, to the fact that you were slowing Yuri down, he had to deal with you and your injury as well as dealing with his professional skating career.

By the time you were done, you had shed a couple of tears, sniffling as you wiped your nose, and Yuri remained quiet, there was no judgment in his gaze as far as you could tell, and you were right. Yuri understood where you were coming from. He’d probably feel the same way. 

“I feel like I should give up,” You whispered, the defeat very clear in your voice, you had wobbled over to the couch during your rant (begrudgingly with some help as your leg would hurt the more you would put pressure on it), “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Your boyfriend took a seat next to you, and he took your hand into his own, “Don’t give up _____, because I know for a fact that I know you can do this. I wouldn’t have my fiance let their own doubts get in the way of things.”

“Fiance? But you never-” Then the realization came to you, and as you wiped a few more stray tears, “Yuri Plisetsky did you just propose to me?”

“That I did, and I know for a fact that you’ll get through this, and I’ll be with you all the way. So,  _one more time. Please just try one more time_.” 

Without a word, you kissed him, hands on his cheeks, he kissed you back with just as much fervor. 

* * *

The sun had begun to rise, and you slowly began to doze off, with Yuri holding you against him as he slept. You two remained on the couch, being too tired to bother going to sleep in your actual bedroom. 

Yes, you decided to keep going with physical therapy and yes, you realized that recovery (both physically and emotionally) would take time and wasn’t something to be rushed. 

But knowing you had Yuri by your side, maybe,  _just maybe_ , things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Hii, can you do patience (sins and virtues prompt list) for Yuri plisetsky, please? I really love your work"


End file.
